A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, is typically a node of a WAN or communication network. The cellular telephone may also be a part of a short distance wireless network for communicating with other user devices, such as a laptop, watch, messaging terminal, Personal Digital Assistant (“PDA”) and/or headset. For example, Bluetooth™ technology provides wireless communications between devices in a short distance wireless network.
A user of a short distance wireless network has numerous devices or terminals that may have output signals. For example, a cellular telephone has a ring tone for an incoming telephone call. A messaging terminal may likewise output a signal that indicates an email has arrived. A watch may output an alarm indicating a scheduled meeting. A laptop computer may output an image having a particular brightness.
A user of a short distance wireless network typically enters numerous types of environments. When a user enters a particular environment, a user typically must first remember to alter output signals of the devices. For example, when a user enters a meeting, a user often must remember to switch a cellular telephone ring tone off in order to avoid disrupting the meeting by an incoming telephone call. Alternatively, a user should remember to increase the ring tone when entering a noisy outdoor environment in order to not miss an incoming telephone call. Assuming the user remembers to adjust the output signals of the devices when entering a different environment, the user also needs to take time in adjusting all the output signals of the respective devices for that particular environment. For example, the user needs to turn off the ring tone for a cellular telephone as well as message alert signal from a PDA when entering a meeting.
Entertainment operators and locations, such as movie theatres, sporting events and restaurants, are also interested in controlling output signals from users' devices. For example, movie theatres and restaurants prefer having users disable or limit any output signals that may disrupt or disturb other patron's experience at the entertainment location.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system, a method and a computer readable medium that allows a plurality of device outputs to be adjusted when entering a particular environment. It is further desirable that an entertainment operator may likewise adjust device outputs.